An Omega's Destiny
by Absolute Empress
Summary: Kouki had thought he had a normal life, along with his brothers, until suddenly he his world went upside down and was almost killed by a werewolf claiming he is one of the last of his species. And now there are monsters after him and his brother wanting revenge, Kouki finds out what he really is, and that's not what really scared him. What scares him is his destiny. Yaoi AkaFuri AU
1. Chapter 1

And here is another fic that won't leave alone. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter I**

A beautiful woman smiled as she picked up her young child that hatched a few days ago. Her crown shone beautifully telling everyone she is queen of their people, her eyes landed on her oldest son, he would be the next heir seeing that he had his flower-flame mark on his left side. Her young had his on his right side of his hip, meaning that he is an omega and a rare one at that. When someone is an omega, then they are very fertile and produce strong children, stronger than of a female's; she knew that her son will be fought over when he is ready to mate with the one he loves. Her face turns to see her mate, he did not take the news well and swore he will protect their young omega from all of those 'evil' beasts.

"He is just sleeping," she smiled as he held the both of them in his arms.

The young child was sound asleep without a care in the world in his mother's arms, both smiled in content, he took after his mother as his father had raven-hair with silver eyes. His mother had long thick strands of brown hair reaching past her waist, a light-green Victorian dress adorned her petite body, her brown eyes shone with a gentle expression and love only held for those of her family.

"Your majesty, you are to meet the royal Hawkans," one of their guards said as he knelt down before them.

"Bring in my son, he is almost of the age where he needs to be here with us." the king said walking ahead as the queen put back her sleeping son.

"An alliance will do us good with the Hawkans, and since they are allies to the dragons, we can soon be in peace and let our people know that our forces are growing stronger." she smiled walking with him.

"Yes, and today we sign and by next month we will be celebrating our alliance." he said and both walked downstairs as the guards open doors for them.

"Your majesties," the others bowed, the man had black hair with brown eyes, the woman has short light-brown hair with silver eyes and in her arms is a small child no older than two, he has black hair with silver eyes and he looked up at them with curiosity.

"I'm glad you had accepted our alliance, Takao of the Hawkan royalty." both bowed as they began to talk, the two queens smiled and went out to the gardens.

"How old is he?" the queen asked.

"He is one spring old," queen Takao replied as her son giggled walking away when she put him down.

"I have two sons, one is ten summers old while the other is only a few days hatched." she smiled.

"Very good, hopefully we could have more eggs," she giggled while the other smiled.

Both began to talk about their pasts, how they met their mates and how long they took to lay eggs. Both smiled happily laughing as if there was nothing wrong, but little do they know that it was the calm before the storm. During their alliance, they had gotten ridden of all the bad groups that had threaten to kill the royal family and take over the crown. They knew something was wrong when they thought that they had gotten ridden of all the rebels.

Five years passed and everything was at peace, they were going to sign an alliance against the most powerful creatures of their world, the dragons. King Furihata smiled as he walked to his wife and two sons, Shuuzou smiled playing with his younger brother, he is fifteen now and loved his kid brother to pieces, even though he doesn't show it. Kouki smiled as he caught the small flame bubbles he made. The queen smiled and walked up to her husband, giving him a kiss on his cheek, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Kouki, look at this!" Takao had come to visit along while his family were at the dragon cove. They were going to meet at the dragon cove and leave Kazunari to his parents as they come back home.

"All right, we have to go. Your parents are probably waiting for you with the others." Shuuzou said holding Kouki by the hand, Kazunari held the other making Shuuzou wobble in the middle.

"Where are the kids?" asked queen Furihata looking around feeling scared all of a sudden.

"Here mama," Kouki giggled as he and Kazunari held on tighter to Shuuzou.

"Well, we must be off─" the king all of a sudden heard screams of pure pain and terror. A dark presence washed over him as he and Shuuzou stood right in front of the queen and kids. Kouki and Kazunari both began to shake feeling really scared.

The queen went to check outside and gasped, she began to shake as she watched her people getting killed by their enemies, tears ran down her cheeks as some of the guards were fighting off, but they were caught unguarded and are losing. The doors opened and in came creatures, all evil and different race, demons, witches/warlocks, werewolves, hell hounds and ogres. The queen silently gasped as four witches and four warlocks stood right in front of them, all of them smirked and looked at them in the eyes. Kouki and Kazunari were shoved right behind the queen, she began to shake in fright, when some of the wolves had pieces of her people in their mouths and some are almost dying. She didn't let the children see as her people began to scream for forgiveness, she looked away seeing as he was sliced in half and ended his misery. Her heart hurt.

"We will cast a spell so that you will never comeback, such a small kingdom. Yet when you die you burst in flames and are reborn. But, not anymore. Once we slice you with our magical swords, even if one small drop of blood is caused by our swords, you will never comeback." one of them smirked as the other seven began to line up with her.

They began to chant a spell, and Kouki had tears running down his face.

"Why are you doing this?" the king asked.

"Because you murdered more than half of our comrades. And we want revenge, what better revenge is to start with the smallest─yet the most helpful kingdom. With only a single tear, you saved a life, heal the sick, close the wound. This way the other kingdoms will not get their tears." she smirked as her eyes glared at the children.

"Please have mercy on the young, they are not at fault." the queen began to cry, but they all laughed as if it was the funniest joke in their world.

"Never, now." she pointed as some of the vampires attacked, the queen screamed holding the children to her chest, both boys were crying already.

"Get them out of here," her mate said throwing her something shiny, he also shoved Shuuzou with her as he turned with a sword out already. He began to fight and dodge the sharp swords ready to slice him. He winced when one of the vampires sliced his cheek. Gritting his teeth he sliced his head off with a bit of satisfaction.

"Father!" Shuuzou screamed as his mother sprouted her crimson wings and took off to the air with all three children. He had tears running down his face as he saw the vampires bounce on his father taking his blood. He held his mother tight, she too was sobbing, but right now all she had in her mind was to save her children.

"Mom─"

"Not so fast!" a sword was thrust on his mother's chest, he saw that it almost sliced Kouki, and he thanked above that he was not touched by the sword.

"Open the doors to the other world!" she shouted as she threw a flame ball to the demon. He screamed as the flames devoured him, Shuuzou threw another flame ball when he saw more coming. But his were not as strong as his mother's, at least they were stopped by the fire.

A glowing pool of all colors opened and she went inside, Kouki felt like jumping on the mud, thick and and gooey. He closed his eyes when they were falling down, he looked up to see that the portal closed and no one else was following them. But he didn't know why they were falling harder and harder. Shuuzou sprouted his dark-red wings and tried to stop the fall as best as he could, but his young body could only handle so much weight. Especially his mother's wings that were still flapping, but didn't have anymore energy to keep them all up. He saw a lake and decided to guide them there instead of the hard ground.

A.O.D

A young boy of five was playing with his two older sisters, they were swimming inside the lake where their parents owned the cabin. It was passed down from generation to generation, and his older sister will inherit it when she gets older as his other sister get's the house. Kise was just happy how he is, his sisters stopped what they were doing and looked up. Kise looked up as well, his eyes widened when something was falling down from the sky. The girls were screaming as they swam away, the oldest grabbed him and got out still screaming. Their parents came out of the house running to see why they were screaming, the girls pointed up and they were just on time too see people coming down from the sky screaming. They saw the people make a huge splash and their mother gathered her children close to her, the children all still screaming, were shocked when they saw a woman with a light pink dress walking out. She was being held by a young teen and on her arms were two children, but that was not what they were shocked. They were shocked because the woman and teen had wings larger than their bodies, and the woman was bleeding from the middle of her chest. It seemed that the teen had guided them to the floor, so they didn't hit hard.

"Mom..." the oldest was shocked.

"What are they?" Mrs. Kise asked as her husband slowly walked towards them, "Honey be careful..." she said trailing off as the woman began to limp, blood still coming out of her wound.

"Can we help you?" the man asked slowly walking to them.

The woman reacted and held the children closer while the teen stood in front of the woman ready to fight. Both children were crying and looked beyond scared.

"I mean no harm, I just want to help you. We can call a doctor." he said and the woman fell down to her knees crying and paler.

"Please...my children..." she began to cry and the teen had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll help," Mrs. Kise walked up to her, being a nurse, she took in her vitals.

"Mama..." Kise looked up to see his mother having a hard expression on her face.

"Not good, she's already dying..." she said as the woman was still on her knees, she too stayed holding her hands.

"Please...take...care...of...them..." she began to cough out blood, the brunette child saw and began to cry along with the other boy.

"I will, I promise...but what are you?" she saw the crown and she gasped it was made out of real gold and jewelry.

"We...I...can..n't..Shouuzou...Kouki...mommy and daddy...will...always...cough...love you...Kazunari...forgive me...and...watch...over them Shuuozu...my..." she fell to the ground landing on her side. The last of her tears fell down her beautiful face, Shuuzuo began to cry as he held both Kouki and Kazunari.

"I─" the Kise family gasped as the body burst in flames, they were too shocked to scream when the flames devoured the body and left nothing. Blood gone as well.

"What are you?" Mr. Kise asked as Shuuzou looked up at the sky with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Phoenix..." was all he said as he looked at his two now family members. He will protect them no matter what comes at him.

"As in the legend phoenix?" one of the older girls wiped their golden eyes.

"Yes..." he said kissing Kouki on the side of his head.

* * *

How was it, this seriously hit me and I was all let me type this now! xD Please review and tell me how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~ I'm so happy that I'm getting reviews, faves and follows! Please do keep them coming! Thank you all! :)

 **Chapter II**

A few months passed and Shuuzou had secretly trained on his own, he had gone to war just last summer, but he knew he needed to train harder in order to protect his brother and friend. He had flown at night through the woods and used some of the animals to practice with, and during the day he would study with the private tutor Mr. Kise hired to teach him everything from first grade up to the whole way of high school. His two family members were in school in Ryouta's year so they will not rise suspicion where they had come from. Their only cover story was that they were were in an accident and couldn't remember what had happened, and it helped them since they were covered in scratches and bruises. Mr. and Mrs. Kise had asked permission to tell Mrs. Midorima about their situation so she could help them. Shuuzou had agreed, but she was the only one to know and no one else. Their last names were changed to Kise and he never told his brother and Kazunari that night how no one had a high chance of surviving and hoped they will forget when the years come.

"Big brother, look at what Kazunari did!" Kouki smiled as he and Ryouta showed the boy closing his eyes.

"Why is it that I can see everything clearly?" Kazunari asked looking to one direction.

"What do you see?" Ryouta asked smiling.

"I see a man walking with a dog, and the dog is sniffing the grass." he said opening his silver eyes.

"Wow, I can't even see that far." Kouki said admiring his friend's talent.

"Well that's what all Hawkans special ability, and they are much faster than us." Shuuzou smiled seeing as the young prince awoken his inner powers.

"I wanna do that!" Kouki pouted and Shuuzou began to think.

If the enemies were still out looking for them then they might as well stay hidden here until he could find a way to get help and explain to them how everything happened. He will try to make them forget who they are so they could have a better chance in staying here and move on when the others began to age. If memory serves him correct, humans seemed to have only a hundred years life span maybe a little longer if they are lucky. Yes, that's what he will do when they grow and he will shove their memories back and hope to stay locked away forever.

"I said what are you thinking?" Kouki shouted, his cheeks were red and he was pouting.

"Nothing." he smiled as Kouki looked up to him.

"Mom said to come inside for dinner." the oldest─Kimi said, her younger sister, Kasumi nodded while she smiled.

They went inside and ate dinner, Ryouta talking about how his day had gone and he met his mom's boss's son. He looked exactly like her, green hair and eyes, he looked unique, Kazunari had been sick and didn't go to school with them. Shintarou was a kid that did not let anyone near him, he kept to himself and Ryouta would bug him to become friends in their strange group. Shintarou had no choice, but to let the blond take him wherever he wanted to go. Ryouta forced him to eat lunch with them and talked non stop about his short life and goals.

Shuuzou had noted that Kazunari's royal birth mark was on his right side, it's a silver wing. And he's another omega, and right now his mark was heating up. His body was changing from the inside telling him that he would be able to hatch the little ones once he was ready to mate. He put another cool patch on the child's head and watched as he was whimpering. Mrs. Kise was off that day and stayed by his side wanting to know how she could help.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked seeing how the child was hot to the touch.

"Yes he will, this is only the beginning." Shuuzou said wiping off more sweat from the whimpering child.

"Beginning of what if I may ask?" she was curious and wanted to know so she won't feel so useless in the future.

"He is what you call an omega, you do know what that means right?" he asked as her eyes widened.

"Omega, then he will enter his heat?" she was so confused, she just learned that her world was not the only one out there and that there were mythical creatures living with them as her children.

"He's still too young, once he's a little older and finds a candidate mate...he will enter heat and if the dominant releases his seed inside, high chances is that he will carry his egg." Shuuzou said as the woman chocked on her saliva.

"Men can get pregnant?" she asked in amazement.

"In our world if one is born with their royal mark on the left side, then they are the strong dominant, and if its on the right side then they are the omegas and are the ones to carry children. This does not apply to females or normal people, only royalty carry these marks. And they produce much stronger children than anything else." he answered seeing that she has not turned her back on them in their time of need.

"You're royals?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I'm or was the heir to our small kingdom. And Kazunari is heir to his own kingdom, he is a Hawkan just like us a phoenix, but they are more faster and can see far more than our own eyes can. Kouki will soon go through these changes in a few more months, this used to happen when an omega was still a child. The only thing we can do is try to keep them cool so they won't start to hallucinate. They are rare in our world and a few born is dangerous." he said seeing that Kazunari was still a little flushed.

"Because they produce stronger children and are rare." she answered.

"Exactly, they fight to the death for them when there used to be singles and forced to mate with the winner even if its not their beloved." he said in slight disgust.

"So much new information," she whispered out loud in amazement.

"Yes," he said looking at her.

"Mama we're home!" Ryouta smiled as he hugged his mother, she smiled and hugged him back. Kouki just stood back seeing the blond kissing the woman. He felt sad that he would never do that to his mother again.

"Come on, you can come and give me a kiss too Kouki." she held out her hand towards the shy brunette.

"Uh..." he looked at his older brother as if to ask permission. Shuuzou sighed inside, this was one step forwards to move on and let him forget about the past. He forced a smile and Kouki smiled back hugging the woman, he too kissed her other cheek. Shuuzou kept forcing his smile as he cried inside, their last happy memory was of his father and mother smiling and looking their way, and he watched as both walked away from them before the attack, it's like they knew they were leaving them.

 **A.O.D**

"What do you mean you couldn't find the murderers?" a growl was heard making everyone bow to their king trying to please him.

"We've looked everywhere, but the bodies had all disappeared, and the only ones there are those of other dead creatures." a brave guard said and shook when he heard a loud growl.

"Please keep looking, my only child was with them," Mrs. Takao sobbed on to her husband's chest as he looked up to his friend, the king of all dragons.

"Rest assure my friend, I will not stop until we find all of them. I'm sure they are still alive and in hiding." he said and walked out of the court room, king and queen Takao followed after him.

In the same court there was one lone woman glaring daggers at the dragon king, how she hated him for killing her mate and their egg. She walked away smiling that something went right her way disappearing from their view. No one paid her attention since she was no one of importance and kept on gossiping about the missing princes and how they might be dead, other protested that they are still alive since they never found the Hawkan prince.

"I smell a traitor among my people and maybe on yours too," said the dragon king making both flinch.

"My friend, how do we catch them?" asked the other royal.

"Only the three of us will meet here and discuss all of this matter where no one can hear." king Akashi said as he walked outside his secret room behind a family portrait.

"Yes," they both said, and they knew that their son is alive and in hiding. Maybe both princes were still alive and hid somewhere until they felt safe to come back home.

"Father," a child had called to him.

"Yes son,"

"I thought you were going to teach me how to enter war." Seijuurou looked at him as his father stood up and walked with his ten year old.

 **A.O.D**

Years flew by and before they knew it, they were in their first year of high school. All the children that were small were not so small anymore, the four teens looked up at their new school. The two more excited teens cheered and ran inside to see if they have the same class, while two more stayed behind. Shintarou and Kouki slowly walked one with a bored face while the other looked nervous. Both Ryouta and Kazunari looked up and cheered as they posed in a weird way.

"Score we have the same class!" Ryouta shouted.

"One whole year with us Shin!" Kazunari laughed and Shintarou felt the biggest headache for the next year.

"That's great guys," Kouki smiled looking up at the board, he went through the names and stopped at two other names. Not caring, he followed the other three that walked ahead of him.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun year," Furihata heard someone talk next to him. He looked to see a raven-haired teen with one side covered and the other uncovered under his silver eye was a beauty mark.

"Should have stayed in the States," said a taller man with red hair and eyes said with annoyance.

"Come on Taiga relax, we can make new friends. Isn't that right?" now the raven-haired teen was looking at Kouki who blushed at getting caught listening in to their conversation.

"Sorry," he shook.

"Not a huge deal. I'm Tatsuya Himuro and this is Taiga Kagami, we were looking for these classes." he said giving the schedule to him.

Kouki read over it and smiled seeing that they had homeroom together and some classes as well. Ryouta noted Kouki talking to other people and bounced over to stare at them with a slight interest. He smiled seeing that Kouki was finally stopped being shy and talk to other people, he looked over the paper and smiled.

"We have homeroom together! Look Kazunaricchi and Shintaroucchi!" the blonde said with a huge smile.

"That's awesome! I know high school will bring new adventures!" Kazunari said making some people looked at them and others kept walking knowing that group since middle school.

"Don't forget drama." Kouki sighed.

"And trouble." Shintarou glared holding a gulf ball that was his lucky item of the day.

"We can totally hang out together!" Ryouta said as Taiga decided that he rather eat his left arm than be seen with the blonde.

"Now, now Ryouta please don't scare them off." Kouki said trying hard not to let Ryouta intimidate the other two.

When the bell rang all of them decided to walk to class together and sit close to each other. It was a two sitting chart and Ryouta sat next to Kouki, Kazunari blushed lightly as he sat next to Shintarou, Tatsuya and Taiga sat next to each other and more students walked inside trying to find seats for themselves. Some of the girls squealed seeing the blonde model in their class and were jealous of Kouki for sitting next to their man. He felt stabs on the back of his head when the teacher was going over their rules, he glanced to sweat when he saw all the girls were glaring at him. Kouki wanted the earth to somehow swallow him up. They walked to lunch and found a spot outside under a tree, it was all the way far off and no one came by to bother them. Ryouta smiled as he ate their food that Kazunari prepared for them that morning.

"How is America?" Kouki asked out of curiosity, after he drank some of his juice.

"It's good, much different from here." Tatsuya answered with a small smile.

"What made you guys come back?" Shintarou glanced at Kazunari after he was done talking, a light blush dusted his cheeks when they made eye contact and he looked away.

"Our parents were transferred again and instead of going with them, we decided to come back to Japan and finish school here." Taiga shrugged looking at the sky.

"So you guys have a place of your own? Awesome can we come over sometime to hang out and talk about random stuff. Maybe later you can come to our home for dinner!" Ryouta smiled.

"I'm not sure is Shuuzou will like that..." Kazunari said with a thought on his face.

"Who's Shuuzou?" Taiga asked looking at the four people.

"He's our big brother," Kouki smiled at them.

"Speaking of brother, are you all related to each other?" Tatsuya asked hearing the name Kise from all three teens.

"Nah, we were adopted into the Kise family. Kazunari and I were to young to remember how. My brother was fifteen but he doesn't like talking about it..." Kouki said, his voice getting lower and lower.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring back memories." Tatsyua said as Taiga rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..."

 **A.O.D**

"We've looked around this world, and I know that they are not here." Daiki Aomine yawned as he scratched the back of his neck, he stretched out his smooth leathery wings behind his back following his comrades.

"Father did say that we have traitors that are living among us." Seijuurou Akashi said using his strong wings to keep at the front.

"These sweet fruits are almost gone as the season changes..." Atsushi Murasakibara mourned as he looked at his sack of fruits that are sweet, like candies.

"Please save them for later Atsushi, or else you will regret it." Tetsuya, Akashi's younger half brother said.

Their father had taken a mistress after Akashi was five years old and it resulted to hatch Tetsuya, but she was mysteriously killed when he was ten and Tetsuya was five. Their father never brought back another woman in case the same fate fell upon her. And to top it off, Tetsuya was born with a fire dragon on his right chest not only is Tetsuya his half brother, but an omega to boot off. He will have to be the one to pick his mate because he sure as hell will be dammed if someone tried to hurt his brother. The only people that know about his omega brother is their father, healer, and their close friends. They flew to were the kingdom once stood proudly and stood beautifully. Now it was dark, everything dead and it felt as if it were still crying for their royalty. Sei flew down landing on his feet and made his wings fold back into the slits of his back, everyone followed and looked around.

"Nothing, not even a clue." Daiki said from the ballroom, he looked at the dusted pictures. Taking his dark indigo wings out, he flew up to take a closer look at the picture of four.

"They truly did look beautiful." Kuroko said as he stood a little too close to the incubus demon prince.

"I wonder if their food is still good..." the fairy prince said and frowned after he checked the kitchens.

"Nothing, there is only one way to find out..." Sei grabbed one of his daggers and sliced the palm of his hand.

He let a few drops of blood come down to the floor and waited for a bit until a dark shadow floated right over them. It was red, like his eyes with a black outline, everyone that is royalty can only summon one familiar and will live as long as their master does not die. Sei looked at it and everyone was quiet.

"I didn't want to use you as of yet, but this is really important. I need you to find three people that their names are Shuuzou Furihata, Kouki Furihata and Kazunari Takao. The only thing I can provide you with a picture of both princes and hopefully the third prince will be with them. Once you find them, follow them for a few days and come back to take us where they are." Sei said watching the shadow look at the picture memorizing them and disappeared into flames.

"And you couldn't do this before because?" Daiki asked feeling his time wasted in finding dead people.

"Father had sent his familiar after them when tragedy struck them. But the familiar never came back, and it must be out there somewhere trapped by our enemies." Sei said.

* * *

And that is all for this chapter hope you all like it and if its confusing, don't worry later on things will be clearer! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and faves! I own nothing but for the plot! ("'\'Q'/"')

 **Chapter III**

"Well if you guys want a pet, then go on and choose one. But please make sure to clean up after, feed, and bathe it." Mrs. Kise said ready to start her shift at the hospital as head nurse.

"Yes!" the guys cheered and the girls half glared.

"Can we get a female! I want to dress her up and call her Bonbon!" Kimi smiled as she had stars dancing in her eyes.

"I want a dog so we could pose for the upcoming events." Kasumi stood her ground proudly.

"I don't want a dog!" Kazunari whined making Ryouta roll his eyes.

"What about a snake?" he stuck his tongue out as his sister were glaring at him to death.

"A bird?" Kouki kept is mouth closed when they looked at him with a confused look.

"Let's just go to the adoption center and see what they have." Kazunari said but was stopped by Shintarou.

"Let's not forget that someone failed in math and science and begged me to help them out." the green-haired teen glared and the smaller teen gulped.

"But I want to go with them!" Kazunari whined.

"Sorry hun, but we'll tell you when we get back." Ryouta smirked and walked out.

They walked to the center and saw many animals on display, Kasumi and Kimi went to go see the cute dogs as Ryouta and him glanced around. He saw bunnies, guinea pigs, parrots, turtles; but none of them caught his attention. He walked passed the sea creature knowing that no one would want to get a pet goldfish since they forget to feed them sometimes. Furihata glanced to see a small dark-red cat with dual-colored eyes, he picked it up and felt dizzy all of a sudden. The cat fit perfectly on both his hands, it was small and cute. He felt his body grow warm and fell on his knees getting the attention of his friends.

"Kouki!" Ryouta ran to him and helped him get back up, but the brunette fainted. The cat stared at him and felt that energy that is the same exact aura as his master, so this is the long lost prince of the phoenix clan that died years ago. Just as his master told him to look after him for a while longer and find out more about this person.

"Is he all right? I'll call an ambulance right away!" the worker had her phone on her ear and Kasumi snatched it away.

"It's all right, he has been having low pressure lately, and he's been so stubborn about wanting to walk out of here." she smiled lovingly.

"We'll take him to our Dr." Kimi smiled and Ryouta looked down to see the cat following them.

"And we'll take this kitty!" Kasumi smiled seeing the pretty cat.

Kouki woke up to something licking him, and he groaned awake seeing that same dark cat. His eyes looked to see a worried Kazunari and a crying Ryouta, the girls nowhere and Mrs. Kise writing something down on a notebook. Kazunari smiled and threw himself on top of the younger teen, said teen let out a lot of air and went back down to the bed. Mrs. Kise smiled and walked towards them, she let Ryouta hug him too and sat down after he was up, she took his vitals and walked back to her book and scribbled something down.

"Well, you are fine now." she said and the cat began to purr, Kazunari smiled as he pet the cat as well. The cat took a liking to him and no one else.

"What should we name him?" Ryouta asked as the cat was reluctant for his hand touching him, but since he saw help the prince then he gave him a second chance.

"He's red...Kuro?" Kazunari looked at them as he asked.

"Hmm," Kouki wondered.

"How about Rykako! It's the first two letters of our names!" Ryouta smiled and the other two nodded.

"Perfect!" both said, and so Rykako was welcomed to the Kise family.

A week later Rykako would not let anyone else come to him without hissing, he loves Kouki, Kazunari, Ryouta and Mrs. Kise for feeding and taking care of him. But he will not let Mr. Kise, Kimi and Kasumi near him without hissing or getting ready to scratched them. Kouki slept with the cat at night refusing to sleep with anyone else and refused to sleep on his bed. He curled up in between Kouki's arms and fell asleep comfortably or he'll sleep with Kazunari, but that's it he refused to sleep with anyone else. When they are in school Rykako would only follow Mrs. Kise or gather information for his master with his eyes, he looked up to see a picture of Kouki, Ryouta, Kazunari and the girls all younger. In another picture his eyes sparkled when he saw the heir to the phoenix kingdom, he's a young child and he could tell that he is hiding something dark inside. His ruby eyes looked at the picture and saw six children all smiling and eating something red, they looked like watermelons, and there was different color stars. He wondered where the colorful stars come from since there is none on his planet.

The next morning he decided to follow the princes to this school they are talking about so much, maybe an enemy is watching over them as well. Narrowing his eyes, he walked avoiding humans as much as possible, his eyes only trained on the two princes. He watched from a tree the three other humans approached them, he engraved their faces to his memory in case his master might need them in future. All of them were laughing and talking, he smelt that the girls were crazy for the blonde one and the red-head.

"So I was wondering if we could do a study session over at our house for this coming exam." the second prince of the phoenix said with a shy smile.

"Great idea! Then you all can stay for dinner!" Ryouta smiled and the cat had to roll his eyes when he saw most of the girls blush and squealed at the the blonde.

"Shin can come too..." Kazunari said smiling at the taller teen and the cat smelt an air around the hawk prince, this was not good.

"As if." the green-haired said looking away with a scowling blush.

The cat followed them and stayed out of their eye sight for the whole entire time gathering their daily life so he can come back to his master and see what else will he do. He saw that they were eating and hiding from the other people so they would be by themselves without an interruption in the world. Kouki ate silently making blushing noises as the red-head gave him food, the cat trained his eyes on the brunette that reminded him so much of the late phoenix queen.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Kouki moaned in delight tasting Taiga's food.

"I'll teach you any time." he smirked and Kouki blushed lightly at this while Kazunari was loving the food Tatsuya gave him.

"No fair, I'm left by myself..." Ryouta sniffed but his phone began to vibrate, he looked down and sighed.

"Manager again? Is your part-time job really well paid?" Tatsuya asked a lollipop on his mouth and he took it out to see his tongue that was now turned purple.

"Yes! I'm telling you guys should come and try it for a bit." he said as he posed sexily for them.

"I love my privacy thank you very much." Tatsuya smiled gently declining the offering.

"I hate it." Taiga straight out said it without a care.

"I actually might─nah because then I won't have enough time for something." Kazunari glanced at Shintarou and blushed lightly as the tall man glanced his way.

"It's a waste." Shintarou stated without a trace of emotion.

"No thank you," Kouki said when Ryouta glanced his way.

"Fine, you guys all suck anyways." he stuck his tongue out and kept eating.

After the horrid noise beeped for the last time, he followed them all the way home where Kimi was cooking food and smiled when the door opened. The teens all left their shoes at the entrance and walked up to the second living room with their bags. Ryouta had gone to tell Kimi that they would have extra people to their dinner and she smiled nodding. Kouki had gone to fetched them drinks as Rykako deided to make an appearence once again and purred to the brunette's legs.

"Ah, there you are Rykako. Come on don't be shy and meet our friends." he motioned for the kitten to follow him.

"Guys this is Rykako our new kitten." Kouki said setting the drinks down and smiled when the kitten let himself be petted.

"He's a unique one," Tatsuya smiled petting it and the cat purred rubbing himself on him.

"I like cats better than dogs." Taiga said smiling as he held the cat, the cat purred and rubbed against him.

"I don't care much for animals." Shintarou glanced down at the cat and it smirked, his eyes widened and took a closer look but the cat was back to normal or so he thought.

 **A.O.D.**

They all studied together and no one noticed the cat blended with the shadows of the dark corners in their living room. The cat was summoned back and his ruby eyes glanced at his master that was back at the phoenix kingdom. Seijuurou glanced at the cat and did a hand gesture, everyone looked up as the cat flew up in the air and began to swirl out of his cat form to change into a huge mirror that they can see.

"Let's see what he found." Daiki yawned as he floated in the air, and next to him was the beautiful succubus that is his childhood friend since the day they were born.

"So they are in this planet called earth and memories have been earaised by someone. And that someone might be after them for what they are. Did you know that some of those rebles are still alive today and looking for revenge. That was all I could gather." Satsuki Momoi said after she had gone to missions using her sex appeal to gather information. She had to come back because they were on to her and if she stayed any longer then they will kill her.

"Yes, thank you Satsuki, you will be laying low for a few months until then we are about to see something." Sei said as the mirror displayed that the cat was inside a cage and was looking around hissing and clawing at the humans who got too close for him.

Everyone watched as an excited teen with blonde hair and golden eyes entered the store along with two female humans that looked like him, and right behind him walked a nervous person. Everyone held their breaths when they looked at the picture of the young prince and back at the slender teen, they knew it was him because no one else resembled the queen's looks like he does when she was still alive. After they separated the brunette had gone off and began to look curiously, his eyes landed on the cat as it was looking back at him. After he was held by the young prince, Seijuurou felt himself really take a good look at the slender teen, his eyes are wide, his face simple─yet it held a hidden beauty, his skin was a light color and his lips full and sensual. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette, and kept watching as the teen fainted. The blonde had helped him up and carried him the others stayed explaining but still were hypnotize to bring the cat with them. He watched as the cat saw the hawkan prince with a green-haired teen, and a blonde woman looked over the brunette doing weird stuff to him.

"Wonder what new things humans come out with." Tetsuya said in wonder seeing the mirror for a bit longer until his eyes caught a red-head. He was really tall and had this personality about him. He didn't know why, but he had caught his interest especially that strong build making him feel hot all of a sudden, thank goodness he knew how to control himself.

"I wonder what he's eating. It looks good to me." Atsushi stared at the raven-haired teen with a purple ball inside his mouth, he wondered if he were to kiss those lips, will they taste sweet? Will his pale skin taste sweet? He hoped the other did because he wanted to know him then and there.

"That blonde would do for a quick fuck," Daiki smirked seeing the blonde teen posing for the group. He sure as hell wouldn't mind having him underneth him a withering mess begging him to fuck him harder and faster. He mentally shivered already excited to go meet him, his eyes landed on Tetsuya as the light-blue haired teen gave him a light smirk.

"Interesting, but for now still keep an eye on them. We still don't know if the crown heir is still alive." Sei said looking at the brunette prince without blinking, maybe they should go on over there and visit.

 **A.O.D.**

Shuuzou sighed while he got off the plane, he had gone to the states to see that someone from the other side is living here. His gaze landed on the couple sitting across from him, he had been tracking them down for a while, both had a girl around his brother's age, her short brown hair and brown eyes glanced at him with curiosity. Shuuzou coughed and began to speak to them a bit of where they come from.

"Yes, we once lived on the other side until we saw some of our brethren change emotions. We once had used white magic, but ever since our new king raised, he had forbid everyone to use white magic and slowly began to change it into black magic. We knew something was wrong because our previous king and queen were murdered along with their child in one night. All three of them were of pure white magic. The new king slowly began to take over control of the witches and warlocks making their hearts filled in darkness. Our only hope was for our deceased king, queen and prince to come back, but that will never happen." a man with black hair and silver eyes said looking down at the young girl.

"How did you escape?" Shuuzou asked in a suspicious voice.

"Our previous king has given us a necklace to travel to this world, he knew something bad was going to happen." a brunette man said with a slight smile remembering those once happy days.

"All right, I thank you for your honesty Teppei Kiyoshi and Shun Izuki. Miss Riko Kiyoshi I apologize for talking about something that you were not aware of." Shuuzou said making the girl blush slightly.

"Eh! No your highness, we thank you for your visit. I already knew of our history as I was growing up and still learning more." she said looking nervous.

"We are teaching her white magic, she is a pureblooded witch. Kiyoshi's daughter he had with a previous mate before she passed." Shun said as Riko glanced at her father.

"And you never went mad?" Shuuzou asked in wonder, usually when one mate dies the other goes into depression until they die or go mad. Yet, those few that move on is a miracle in itself, and since he had Riko then she was his reason to keep him sane and move on.

"No, my daughter and new mate kept me in line." he smiled.

"Well that's great. My main concern for looking everywhere for you guys is, I need your help." Shuuzou said and all three of them looked at him.

Shuuzou began to explain about his dark past and they listened, Riko had cried in some parts as Shun held her close to him. He had told them about his brother and Kazunari everything that had happened and that only a few selected people know making the other three look at him with a slight fear. He had told them it was good and in case anything happens to him he will leave his brother and Kazunari to that family. He had been telling everything Mrs. Kise and Mrs. Midorima should know in case of anything happens.

"We will come with you to this place, besides, we've been living here for fifteen years and still looking good. Besides we were planing to move somewhere else in a few more weeks." Teppei smiled.

Shuuzou has been staying with them this whole time trying hard to learn more about the other place and ignoring the small burning sensation on his left side chest. He paid well attention to whatever they told them, he listened as Riko explained the different spells that should work good against the dark magic. She taught him some small spells that would repel the magic, or a few potions to heal fast, not as fast as his tears, but still fast. Both had a good time getting to know each other.

"Your little brother is an omega! Really?" she smiled deep down she supported gays seeing her daddies loved each other to death.

"Yeah, and so is Kazunari. You'll love them both." he smiled seeing a beautiful light blue flower with dark red edges.

"I hope they like me. Since you know, my brethren killed your people." she said in a sad voice.

"I like you just the way you are." he smiled and she blushed lightly looking away embarrassed.

"Uh..thank you your majesty." she bowed.

"Just call me Shuuzou, and I'll call you Riko." he smiled.

* * *

Hmm, never thought about Nijimura and Riko, I'll let it happen if you guys want! xD Thanks again for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay~ I'm so happy that I'm getting reviews, faves and follows! Please do keep them coming! Thank you all! :) Sorry for answering this super late, but one summer is what the other world says instead of one year. Ten summers= ten years. Sorry if that wasn't helpful.

 **Chapter IV**

"I can't believe my brother is coming back!" Kouki smiled as he announced when they were eating lunch.

"Finally, he has been gone for two whole years!" Kazunari said all dramatic.

"Who is it?" Tatsuya asked as Taiga stopped eating and glanced up.

"My big brother, he's twenty-five and is just coming back from somewhere." Kouki smiled harder.

"Why was he gone for that long school?" Taiga asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"He had this mission that only he could accomplish an left only taking a bag with him." Kazunari smiled sitting really close to a certain green-haired teen.

"That's crazy man." Taiga said before he took a huge bite off his sandwich.

"So him coming back is completed, then we might see him around tomorrow." Shintarou said putting his book away.

"Yes!" both Kazunari and Kouki gave a toothy smile.

Kouki walked to his destination at the entrance to wait for his friends and he got out earlier than all of them, it was a bit sad since he has the last two classes alone while the others are paired up with each other. He felt a cold shiver run up and down his body, he turned around, he saw that no one was paying any special attention to him. He turned back to the entrance and kept feeling those eyes on him, they felt evil with bad intentions and dare he say murderous. He couldn't take it anymore and turned back around and saw something move from the trees right in front of him. He couldn't breath, even if he tried to no air was coming to his lungs, he stared at a pair of teal eyes. What saved his life was a hand from Ryouta knocking out whatever he was on and he was breathing again, he looked up to see Ryouta looking worriedly at him.

"You look pale Kouki, do you need to visit Mrs. M?" he asked in a light voice so no one would pay attention to them.

"No, I was just thinking of something." he lied with a smile on the outside.

"Well, if you're sure." Ryouta was about to look at what he was looking but someone else interrupted them.

"Sorry we're late, but Kazunari decided to outsmart the teacher." Tatsuya smiled as he walked next to a pouting Kazunari.

"Well he started with his lame knock knock jokes. Someone had to show him who was boss." he kept on pouting.

"Feel sorry for you bro." Taiga smirked as he walked with Shintarou.

"I thought you guys were right behind me!" Ryouta whined.

"I rather eat earth worms then walk with you." Shintarou smirked as Ryouta had fake tears running down his face.

"Eww, you nasty!" Ryouta had a disgusted look on his face.

"Good, feeling is mutual." Shintarou smirked and the blonde scowled.

Once they separated their ways, Kouki walked faster then stopped remembering those teal eyes on him earlier. He waited for Kazunari and Ryouta so they can walk together. They opened the door to see Mr. Kise laughing out loud as he talked to another man that looked younger than Mr. Kise, on his other side was another man with black hair and silver eyes, he too laughed louder. On right next to him was a girl around their age, she was just sitting there looking at a magazine about basketball all interested. Mrs. Kise had served them drinks and was about to sit next to her husband when Shuuzou walked towards them with a slight smile. Kouki smiled back and ran towards him hugging him around his waist and buried his face to his chest trembling. Shuuzou patted his head and Kazunari was not that far back and hugged him too sending them to the ground.

"Missed you guys too," he said with a hidden smile. Ryouta smiled helping them up and threw his arms around him way too excited to see him.

"Great to see you guys are doing well." Shuuzou said and motion to follow him, Kimi and Kasumi were sitting next their mom and the other four teens all squeezed into the love seat.

"I would like you to meet Teppei and his daughter Riko Kiyoshi and his lover Shun Izuki." Shuuzou noticed Kazunari perked in interest when he announced that Shun is Teppei's lover. He noticed a light blush on his cheeks and began to think deeply for a bit letting them introduce themselves.

"Ryouta Kise!"

"Kazunari Kise!"

"...Kouki...Kise..." his younger brother said shyly, his blushed darkened when Riko turned to look at him and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you all!" Riko smiled again everyone smiled back at her.

They were all chatting about Shuuzou's adventures, said teen told them everything from his very beggining until just a few days ago when he found the people. Kouki had asked why did he need them and Shuuzou had told him that they were from the same city from where they were. He did not notice their face change expression, but Kazunari did and he frowned. He will have to corner the man later for answers even if the other isn't willing to.

"I wish I could go with you to all these cool places, when can you take me? I want to have an adventure and explore the world before I grow old." Ryouta said in excitement, Kazunari nodded next to him.

"Maybe one day, but for now focus on your studies and once vacation starts I might let you come with me." Shuuzou said and both teens cheered. Kouki smiled and kept eating he for one wasn't interesting in going out into the world and get lost, sick, or kidnapped.

"Us three will have our own adventure!" Ryouta said.

"Amen!" Kazunari nodded.

"You two,"

"Kouki come on, don't you want to come and have fun with us all around the world?" Kazunari asked the brunette.

"At least someone is being smart." Kasumi smiled.

"And safe." Kimi giggled.

"Well you will all need one responsible adult, and I volunteer to beat you all up and make you come into your senses." Riko smiled and all the younger teens gulped.

After dinner they all sat on the couch as the teenagers went up the stairs to do their homework. Ryouta and Kazunari were working on their science work as Kouki was on his maths, his mind kept playing around and all he sees is teal eyes. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that Rykako had purred around him and was now licking his hand. When that didn't work, Rykako jumped on his thighs and Kouki looked at the cat surprised.

"When did you get over here?" he smiled gently at him.

"He was there this whole time and you just noticed him." Kazunari said and Ryouta nodded frowning at the brunette. Rykako purred and got comfortable on Kouki's lap.

"Are you okay? Ever since school ended you've been out of it. Tell us what's bothering you." Kouki has never seen such a serious face before, it scared the brunette because it did not fit the blonde at all.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Kouki smiled and pretend to act like his normal self.

At night, he sat on the small bench that was connected to the window, he glanced at the half moon and felt warmth seeping through him. His eyes caught movement at the ground and he took a closer look. The other person looked up and Kouki felt his blood freeze along with his heart when his hazel eyes met a pair of glowing teal eyes looking back at him. His whole body was stiff and he couldn't move, Rykako had gone to sleep with Kazunari and he was all alone. He heard a howl, when Kouki looked back down, the person was gone. A few cars passed by and their headlights shined where the person would have still been. He quickly locked his windows and pulled his curtains to cover the moon that shone outside his window.

"What could that be?" Kouki asked himself and flinched when he heard the neighbor's dogs going crazy. He shook his head thinking he needed to sleep and not think, he ignored them and went to bed closing his eyes not knowing that the dogs had quieted down.

The next morning, the Kise family were up early ready for the day. Mr. Kise (let's call him Hayato) had come in looking pale and Kasumi looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"What happened?" Mrs. Kise (let's call her Akiko) asked seeing them.

"We were about to head to the store when we saw the police outside our neighbor's house." Kasumi said with a sad look.

"What happened?" Kimi asked and looked up when the three boys came inside the kitchen. Ryouta sat on the counter and poured some cereal while Kazunari waited for his turn. Shuuzou raised his eyebrow at how they came in, he looked back at Kasumi as she shook her head and began to cry on her father's shoulder. Kouki looked up as he picked up his orange juice and wondered what happened. Akiko nodded for her husband to continue.

"Someone attacked their dogs and left them in a severe condition. There was blood all over the front yard, one of the dogs was found by the mailbox and it looked like they dragged him because of the trail of blood. The other dog was left in the backyard with a broken leg and the third dog is worse and they don't know if she'll make it." Hayato said with a stern face and all of the teens shivered.

Everyone turned when they heard a glass shattered, Kouki looked deathly paled and remembered those teal colored eyes. He also remembered the dogs barking and a strange quietness before he fell into a deep sleep. Could it have been that person responsible by those attacks? Shuuzou stood up seeing that face on his brother, he walked towards Kouki but the teen had this lost look. If it was that person, will his family be safe if he said nothing? Or will they be in danger? Either way this was not good. He had a bad feeling about all this.

"Oh sorry!" he finally snapped and went to pick up the glass quickly.

"Leave it Kouki, I'll clean it. Why don't you go and eat before it gets late for school." Akiko smiled and Kouki nodded feeling dazed.

"You okay?" Shuuzou asked, he did not like when Kouki looked like that.

"Fine," he gave him a fake smile and that worried the older brother.

 **A.O.D.**

"That is strange," Tatsuya said feeling his stomach drop and a cold chill passed his body.

"Yeah, our dad went to go to the station since we are neighbors and see if we have any evidence. But we were all asleep, though Kasumi did see something when she was walking to the kitchen to get water." Ryouta said and Kouki looked at him.

"W─what did she see?" Kouki gulped.

"A huge wolf." he said and Taiga chocked on his drink.

"How the hell?" he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"She described it as a huge dark-brown wolf, bigger than an average one. I told her she was just too tired and was probably a large dog wondering around." Ryouta said and Shintarou rose an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about this any longer, why don't we switch the subject." Tatsuya said and everyone agreed to that.

Kazunari was inside the library looking for a book for his next project. He didn't know that there was someone next to him and bumped into them, his silvery eyes glanced up to see a tall man with spiked platinum-blonde hair and green eyes. He had light-tan skin and Kazunari felt a light blush on his cheeks and his heart sped faster. His kind green eyes gently looked on over him and smiled even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Kazunari squeaked and his blushed intensified ten-fold.

"It's okay, I too wasn't paying attention either. I'm Shinji Kinred, nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Kazunari Kise, pleasure is all mine." Kazunari said with a shy smile.

They stayed in the library for the rest of the lunch period, he knew he had forgotten something very important, but he didn't care as Shinji had began explaining all of his first year of high school and Kazunari had thought it was his first year too, but he's a second year. He lives with his parents and loves them.

"Kazunari, where have you been you missed the whole lunch period?" Shintaro asked and something inside him shifted as he glared at the tall teen walking next to the raven-haired teen.

"Sorry! I was just talking to my new friend, this is Shinji Kinred a second year." he introduced and everyone all waved.

"I apologize for taking his time away from you guys. Kazunari, I hope we do meet again to hang out." he said while he put his hand on the small shoulder of Kazunari making his face grow red.

"Anytime, you have my number. I'll see you soon, take care." he waved with that blush still on his cheeks.

"Someone has a crush!" Kazunari turned to look at a smirking Ryouta, his blush darkened.

"No! I bumped into him by accident and decided to talk for a bit." he smiled wider than he liked it to be.

"Next time I'm coming with you." Shintaro said with an ugly glare.

"Why?" Kazunari narrowed his eyes.

"That way you will have time to eat and not disturb the peace around you." Shintaro walked away red-faced and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean! Hey!" Kazunari ran after him.

"Damn, he's so whipped." Taiga snickered as Ryouta did while Tatsuya shook his head and Kouki looked at all of them with a wide smile.

"I say he is." Tatsuya said walking to his next class.

"And Shintaroicchi is jealous! How cute!" Ryouta said, all the girls around them blushed and some even fainted.

"I hope he makes his move soon." Kouki said and all three of them looked serious.

"Why?" Taiga asked looking lost as Tatsuya nodded with a stern look.

"Because if Shintaro doesn't make his move soon, someone else will." his silver eyes starred at the older teen walking with his friends to his class. He had a soft smile on him and Tatsuya felt a chill.

After classes Kouki walked home with Kazunari and Ryouta, they had separated from Shintaro earlier. His hazel eyes brighten when Shuuzou was outside waiting for them. Riko was sitting next to him with a serious expression looking at the dandelions on the grass. They looked up and Riko tried to smile as Shuuzou just nodded with is stern face. Akiko walked outside with Kimi, Izuki and Teppei, she sighed with a dejected face while looking their way eyes brightened a little.

"Mom what happened?" Ryouta asked when they got to the porch.

"Your father is not back yet, he left after you guys." Akiko said and Kimi nodded.

"We heard what happened, we are sorry." Riko said all of them nodded.

Hayato and Kasumi didn't get back until after dinner, both looked beat and were hungry. Kouki had gone outside and smiled seeing Rykako appear out of nowhere and went upstairs to do his needs. Kouki walked back to the kitchen and began to listen.

"I told them what I saw," Kasumi said.

"What is it you saw?" Shuuzou asked feeling dread, Teppei and his family began to look worried as well.

"I told them that I saw a huge wolf leap over our fence and into the neighbors." Kasumi said seeing their expressions, her eyes widened to realizing what was going on.

"Oh my god," Akiko covered her mouth feeling her body shake.

"It can't be..." Riko's eyes widened.

"They found us," Shuuzou let a shaky breath out ruffling his raven locks.

"Who found us?" Ryouta asked and the adults looked at him.

"No one." Akiko said hugging him, tears were gathering in her eyes.

"We need to make a plan..." Shuuzou looked at his three friends whom all nodded with a serious face. Kouki was sitting impatiently waiting for his brother to finish until Rykako decided to join them purring as he sat himself in between Kouki's legs. Shuuzou glanced at the cat and the other three visitors all froze in place.

"A familiar!" Shun said and Teppei grabbed it by the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kouki shouted seeing the cat trying to defend itself from the two guys.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone stop them, they're hurting Rykako!" Ryouta shouted as his sisters were holding each other with tears falling down their cheeks.

"Familiar, I command you to go back to your master!" Riko held the palm of her hands together in front of her face as she said it the cat burst into dark shadows, then smoke and disappeared.

Everyone all stood silently watching what just had happened.

"What did you do?" Kouki had tears running down his cherubic face.

"He was a spy for someone." Shun said looking around in case something else was with them.

"Spy? How long has it been here?" Shuuzou almost shouted.

"Almost half a year now." Akiko said with a slight fear for her family.

"They know too much. Kazunari, Ryouta and Kouki go upstairs and don't come down." Shuuzou said angry at himself for leaving them too long.

"No!" he looked at his younger brother.

"What?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"I said no! How come whenever you need to speak to our parents it always has to be the three of you? Why do I feel like you are hiding something from us? Why can't you trust us?" Kouki said to his brother shaking in fear but held his ground.

"Kouki go to your room, all of you." Shuuzou said and Ryouta was the only one who stood up as if hypnotized and walked upstairs without a word. He cursed when Kazunari and Kouki were still there with a determination look.

"Please do forgive us as this is our king's wishes." Shun said as he and Teppei stood in front of them.

"What?"

"Memories be gone from them and replace it with other priorities." Shun said and both teens fell backwards deep in sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys get involved in this horrible mess." Shuuzou said with a sad smile.

"Maybe you should have told them," Riko said feeling something sour in her mouth.

"No, I already said that they will never get involve in this. All I want is to find my parent's murders and kill them before they can get anyone else. If the time comes when I die, please keep Kouki out of all of this and if you ever find a way to go back, take Kazunari and give him back to his parents. There is not many apologies in the world for what I've done." Shuuzou said with sad eyes he glanced towards the rooms upstairs and back at his new allies and friends.

"Won't they hate you?" Akiko looked up at the young man with pleading eyes hoping he would change his mind.

"I don't think that will ever happen, and if it does..." he glanced at the others with powers and looked back at a sad Akiko.

"Then what are they going to do?" Hayato held his wife around the waist and brought her closer to him.

"They are going to help us because it was their ex clan that had murdered thousands of our people. Their old king had been mysteriously murdered one night along with their queen and heir, no one knew who had done it and they all began to take votes on who the next one will be." Shuuzou said with narrowed eyes, he sat down as did everyone.

"Who are the new lords?" Teppei asked narrowing his eyes.

"No one knows, but whom ever they are they will die." Shuuzou hissed and Akiko had a sad look on her face after he finished those words.

"Count us in, they had ruined our people." Teppei hissed glaring at the floor.

"Teppei, please calm down we'll find a way to destroy them." Shun said calming his mate down a bit before he looked at the Kise's.

"Our biggest problem is, where did that familiar come from?" Riko asked as Kasumi and Kimi nodded seeing the space where the cat was once again.

"I felt like I knew that power, but I don't remember from where." Shuuzou said trying his hardest to remember.

* * *

I feel like this is going in too fast, but then again I like this flow. Please review and tell me how I did, see you all later. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing~ Another character appears! BUT─gasp! (OoOU)

 **Warning!:** There is rape at the end of this chapter. Be warned!

PS no killing the author! (O_o)

 **Chapter V**

"Shuuzou finally has made an appearance. He looks cute." Satsuki said and Daiki rolled his eyes with disgust.

"When can we go there, I want to meet that hot blonde." he said and was elbowed by another bluenette.

"We need to leave slowly, if we go there all together everyone will become suspicious and question our actions. Atsushi will be the first to go, he will use my flame stone and wait for a few days. After that he will call Tetsuya and both will wait until Daiki is summoned, then Satsuki and last I will accompany you." Seijuurou said looking at the portrait where his mother smiled beautifully back at him and she held his baby form, his father stood behind them with a strong arm over hers.

There are only four stones in their world, the Akashi's have the flame one, the other one the Takao's have the wind one, the sorcerers had one but no one knows where the water one is and the last one belonged to the Furihata clan. They are missing two out of the four stones, they need to find them before it is too late. The stones were created by the four gods and goddesses that heard their pleas when there was an ugly disease killing off almost more than half of them. Sei's grandparents were one of those that were killed along with others, his father became king when he was only twelve years old. The gods brought down the stone along with a few of the other creatures, they were beautiful and only a few of them touched the grounds. But the gods had told them that the stones will go to the ones that are of pure heart and will never be filled with darkness.

"Got it, we'll be there and make sure to follow them." Atsushi said with sugar fruits in one hand and the other he held Sei's flame stone that can take them to the other world.

Seijuurou stood next to his younger brother and he narrowed his eyes when Tetsuya and Daiki were talking, he was not stupid and knew they were mating partners. He just hoped that the younger knew what he was doing, as for the other he better hope that he does not bite his brother because all hell will break loose. He knew those two had been together since two springs ago and thankfully they were safe, he does not need another problem arising. For now he will keep on being ignorant and continue with life.

"Prince Seijuurou, your father is requesting your presence in the throne room." one of the knights said, he bowed and quickly left.

"What does father want?" Tetsuya asked from next to the older man.

"Who knows, but tomorrow we will start with Atsushi." Seijuurou said and all his friends nodded leaving to their kingdoms.

Seijuurou walked the beige colored halls filled with golden frames of his ancestors, Tetsuya walked next to him with a soft smile. Two guards stood side by side in front of golden double doors filled with rubies, sapphires, diamonds etc. Seijuurou saw them open the doors and he nodded walking inside to see his father with two other people in front of him, he spotted a third person and became emotionless.

"Did you wish to see me father?" he bowed to him as the three guests bowed, he bowed to them.

"Yes son, this is the king and queen of Feather Lake, they're here to talk to us." his father said and Sei saw feather clothing on them.

"Carry on," Sei said and the king of the swans cleared his throat with a shake in his voice.

"Yes son, this is the king and queen of Feather Lake, they're here to talk to us." his father said and Sei saw feather clothing on them.

"This is Haku and Kotori Tsubasa of Feather Lake and their daughter Serena. Kototri was a great friend of your mother Shiori, they grew up together since one of our lands is neighbors with their's." his father said and Seijuurou perked up in interest, the girl shyly looked at him and turned beet red.

"Yes, they sure were beautiful memories and your mother was the most innocent and well behaved girl out of all of us. She always loved red and white roses, she would pick them and bring them towards the sick." Kotori smiled and Seijuurou smiled softly.

"I'm sure you came for that right?" his father Masaomi said with a slight edge on his face.

"For what?" Sei asked with narrowed eyes and Tetsuya had a suspicious feeling.

"You are right my friend, the reason why we come today is because the sorcerers have come and slain my people, took their pelts and slain them right in front of our eyes. You know when we don't have our pelts we cannot transform into swans." he sobbed. Tetsuya still looked emotionless as did Sei, as future king he will have to be careful what is going to happen to the future for him and his people.

"The sorcerers had told us that they will come back to finish us off, we beg you to help us." the queen was quick to break down and sobbed on her knees bringing her daughter to the ground.

"I must think about this, there is not many that I trust in this world nowadays." Sei heard his father say and kept on staring towards the family. Since his wife and Kotori had been friends, they were not allies.

"Shiori had this fascinated idea that when Serena and Sei were born to marry them off. Both she and Kotori loved that idea and Shiori was suppose to be the one to break it to you when the time came." Masaomi said and Serena stood up, violet eyes puffy and messy blonde hair all over the place.

"I promise to be a queen that your people will love." she said in a quiet voice.

"I have no intention to take in a mate." Seijuurou said right away with a glare at the young woman. She flinched and looked at the ground though, it was true that he had no intention to take a mate nor interested, he smirked inside when he saw her flinch earlier and knew she will not be able to handle him when his moods come up.

"If my son is not interested, I cannot do anything about that." Masaomi said and both king and queen looked dejected.

"Give me a chance, I need to do this for my people if not what good future queen will I be. Please, and if you still do not like me, then we can call it off." she pleaded, she fell in love with him at first sight and didn't want to loose him.

"Sei, it was your mother's idea to see you both mate and have your own children. And chances are that your children will be dragons since our blood will dominate their own." Masaomi said and Tetsuya looked at him in slight shock.

"..."

"What was that Sei?" Masaomi asked and Sei looked at his father in the eyes.

"I'll give it until mating season, and if I do not mate with her, then she was not worth it." he said leaving the throne room and Tetsuya was shocked how his father talked to his older brother.

"Tetsuya don't think I'm doing this just to spite him, his mother had dreams that he would marry her best friend's daughter and have many children. Your mother wanted you both to have your own happiness." Masaomi said and Tetsuya nodded he bowed and left the throne room to his own bed chambers.

Seijuurou glared at the night sky, he loathed the idea of mating to someone he has never met before. He loved his mother, but he just can't mate with a total stranger and pretend to have a happily ever after, it did not work like that. His heart needs to search for his destined mate and not someone who would say that they will become a true queen. He had to admit that she had some guts when she tried to be brave in front of all of them. He sighed and spread his leather wings out not carrying if his shirt ripped in the process. He flew up to the sky and away from his kingdom not knowing where but his wings will lead him to wherever they want him to go.

 **A.O.D**

"I want my gold coins back! He was nothing but trouble, so rude and disrespectful not doing what he is told to. I tried to break him, but he is a hard one to break and I will not have him any longer." a man sneered and he shoved another young man towards the seller.

"I had warned you that he was a tough one, but did you listen? No, I give you no money back." the seller said as he quickly showed a paper in front of the man's face.

"Rotten cheat," the other hissed and kicked the young man once more hard before he stomped his way out of their sight.

"As for you, why don't you stay in one home. You dirty whore." the older man said shoving the younger one inside a cell and hit his already messed up head even more harder.

"Fuck you!" he spat on the man's face and the other punched him.

"Really Shougo? You think a few little bad words are going to hurt me?" he snarled and scratched him using his talons.

Shougo threw himself to attack the other person when he locked the cage up and left him there, the silverette tried to kick the cage open, but it was not working. He growled and began to curse them all to hell. He sat on the floor cringing his nose in disgust at the awful smell of urine and mold, he for one did not like this part of being home. His silver eyes glanced at the night, he loathed his life, ever since he was a child he does not know who he is. He doesn't know who his parents are, nor how the fuck he ended up in this messed up slave hell.

"One day I will escape." he flinched when his back met the cold bars, he knew he was still bleeding and refused to cry showing those sick bastards weakness.

A dark shadow appeared out of nowhere and he glanced up to see something flying in the air, probably another demon like his sick 'master'. He ignored the flying thing and thought about his next move on how to escape without being beaten to death.

"Wake up you pathetic excuse for a human and get your ass to work," Shougo shot up when he felt a sharp pain on his forearm.

He glared at the man and noted that he was in chains, he must have been that tired not to feel the bastard chain him up. He felt the chains pull and he was dragged to the floor, he felt another whip on his already bloodied back and forced himself to stand up using what energy he had. The day he did the chores of picking up the horse manure leaving the huge barn clean. He was next to a young girl a few seasons younger than himself, and she was ready to pass out at any moment. The slave trader saw this and whip her back.

"You bitch," he said grabbing her raven locks and dragging her behind the other slaves.

"What are you doing! No! Please, I beg of you!" she sobbed and he began to laugh.

Shougo felt his stomach drop when he heard screams behind them, a mother covered her daughter's ears and the man next to her distracted the small toddler. He felt so useless because the bastard was taking advantage of a young woman by forcing her to have sex with him, he saw the mother crying lightly when the little girl looked up at the mother with a confused face.

"Now see if you work harder next time, or it will be much more worse." he said with a sickening smirk.

The girl was trembling as tears kept falling down her face, her clothes were ripped and barely covered her torso. Shougo sighed as he stood up and took his tattered top off and gave it to her. The girl looked up at him with tears and thanked him silently, his shirt was not in the best shape, but it was still better than what dress she had on left. He can't take this anymore and needed to get out of there, after that he and another slave were to gather wood, both were threaten if they did not come back.

"You were nice to the girl," the man said and silver eyes glanced his way.

"She needed help, and I had to at least save whatever dignity she had left." he said getting the wood.

"Yeah." the man said nothing more after that and kept on gathering more wood on their backs.

"I told you I will not mate someone I do not know." Shougo heard voices and walked a little closer.

"It was your mother's wish. But I can't help but not trust anyone after the phoenix clan was murdered, keep your enemies closer." Shougo saw a red-head man and a sky-blue haired man talking next to the lake where their master gets his water.

"I know, but I have no desire to mate." he said glaring at the other man.

"Mating season is around the corner, and it won't be back until next year under the silver moon with a golden halo around it." the light-blue haired man said.

Shougo was startled when both turned around to see him, the red head had his crimson eyes on him with a suspicious glare. The other had a straight face not bothering giving any more than that, Shougo knew they were other creatures since their beauty is beyond of a human's. The red head slowly walked up to him and took a closer look, he stood his ground and glared challenging him. The red-head rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Doesn't it feel like he's giving off an energy slightly powerful than a human, Tetsuya?" he said not taking his crimson eyes off the other young man.

"I can sense that, but he could be a mere wizard." he said in an emotionless voice and it pissed Shougo for some reason.

"Hey, I'm just a simple human, I hate your kind and refuse to be seen with you bastards." he was about to leave when his chains were roughly pulled and he lost his balance and landed on his face.

"He's a slave," Tetsuya said seeing the marked body of the silverette.

"Yes," the other responded.

Shougo cursed when the chains kept pulling his leg, he saw the sky-blue haired beauty knelt down and give him something from out of his hair. The silverette looked at it and felt some sort of emotion deep inside him, he ignored it because he didn't even know what it meant. The other man quickly grabbed the wood, Shougo grabbed what he could and ran back before the chain would trip him again. He looked back only to see the red head sprout leather wings from the slits of his back and flew off. While walking, he ignored the pains on his back and kept walking forwards feeling the soft soil under his bare feet, they were dirty filled with scabs and many scars.

"I thought I would had to go and hunt you down if you didn't come on the third pull. Glad I was wrong, now put them there and start it." he hissed as the women were preparing the food. The children were sitting around them with their mouths watering and a dejected look knowing they are not going to be the ones eating.

Shougo glared at the hard bread he had been given and the nasty water on a small cup, he hated the demon and wished that he could be strong to take him on. He looked at the children being given small sliced of bread and almost scoffed, he knew better than to feed the children tiny bits. He too was young and always starving, no one would spare him second glance and would always steal his food. Once he got a little older, he too began to fight for his bread before the older people would take the biggest slice. He didn't want to be like them, and his hunger long vanished when that bastard raped the young girl.

"Take it," he said giving it to the children and drank some of the water before giving it to the children as well.

The children all thanked him showing it in their eyes as their new hero, he scoffed with a light blush and walked away to sit outside the circle of other people. He felt as if he didn't belong with them, and liked being by himself. A pair of dark-blue eyes were looking at him and had a glazed look checking the silverette out. When night came, everyone was sleeping and heard his cage open, he shot up and looked to glare at the slave trader locking the cage. He was about to shout when the demon threw himself at him and covered his mouth with his strong hand and chained him to the bars. Shougo tried his hardest to fight, but the demon punched him and it had him seeing stars, he glared and bit the other man. The man smirked and threw his body down hard to the floor, his gaze intensified and Shougo froze feeling his pants ripped off him leaving him naked.

"Let go of me!" he began to panic and tried to use his strength to fight, but his hands were chained and his legs were forced apart.

"You are the only one that has not been tainted, and the mating season is getting near, why not become mine." he snarled and undid his own pants.

Shougo didn't want this, and he tried his hardest not to scream like a weakling, he will not show this monster his pain and helplessness. He gasped when the demon's cock sprung up high, he felt disgust when he saw it and began to kick his legs. The demon laughed and thrust inside the slender silverette not caring he tore him and was bleeding, it excited him more and began to thrust in and out feeling a bit disappointing not able to hear his screams for him to stop. Shougo refused to scream and almost lost it when he felt the demon stood still and came inside him, he has never felt so disgusted in all his life. He looked away when that monster smirked and got hard again.

"Don't think I'm finished, we're just beginning." he smirked and Shougo held his own voice by biting his tongue.

* * *

Waaah! I'm sorry, but its part of the story... ToT Please review and save Haizaki!


End file.
